


The Gamble

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy thought she'd never feel that touch again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gamble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "wife..." at femslash100's [drabbletag7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812583.html).

The hairs on Lucy’s neck stood up even before she felt the hands curl around her waist. Such a familiar touch, she couldn’t help leaning back into it before the truth came rushing back to her. He was dead. She’d killed him. She’d never be held like that again. 

Daring to look over her shoulder, she pulled away from the woman’s grasp, feeling violated both by the stranger’s touch and the memory of her husband. “Who are you?”

Missy tutted, yanking her back into her grasp. “Come now, wife...”

“Wife?” Lucy stared at her, everything about her foreign but underneath the body and the voice; there was something of him in her. In the tone and the attitude, the spark in her eyes that had drawn her in like a moth, every time.

“Well, yes, I suppose it wouldn’t do to call me husband now,” Missy decided, glossing over Lucy’s confusion like it was nothing at all, smoothing it away with the touch of her hand, so much softer against her cheek than it used to be. She couldn’t help the shiver that passed through her, like someone had walked over her grave... or someone else had crawled out of theirs. 

“Master...” Lucy said softly, submitting, accepting it like everything their life together had thrown at her.

“Mistress,” Missy corrected, making Lucy swallow as her hand cupped her jaw, fingers curling possessively around her neck. She would kiss her or kill her. That had always the gamble, _kiss_ or _kill_.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
